1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicles and particularly to spring actuated vehicles, action simulating vehicles, and vehicles supportable on the human body.
2. Field of the Invention
The desirability of securing a play toy to the human body for convenient transport and play enhancement has been recognized in the past. The toys marketed under the trademark WRIST RACERS, by The Knickerbocker Toy Company, Inc. are toy vehicles supportable on a platform secured to the wrist by a wristwatch type strap. The vehicles are propelled from the platform onto a surface along an outwardly extending ramp.
In addition a variety of toy vehicles including spring actuated toy vehicles are known in the art. Vehicles capable of simulating exciting vehicle action are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,920 discloses a toy car with impact responsive means that propels parts of the car away from the chassis upon impact. However, there is a continuing demand for new and entertaining devices of this type.